


Episode 00

by HiImNotAnAuthor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginning is chaotic but trust me it gets better, Demon, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester is an asshole, Minor Character Death, Possession, Reader-Insert, Stole that tag from another author, Violence, no beta we die like men, readerx, sorry in advance, 🤷♀️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImNotAnAuthor/pseuds/HiImNotAnAuthor
Summary: Set up like an episode of supernatural, but takes place before Sam went to college. Reader encounters a demon, enter the Winchester. You tag along with them till they solve the case. Dean vents, Reader vents, and some interesting stuff happens.I’m bad at summaries sorry
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 3





	1. The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is so far not gendered. I was originally going to make the main character female, but I can use ambiguous pronouns if that’s what you guys want.  
> Comment if you want me to leave the reader genderless.

You sighed and looked at your phone.  
An awkward silence hung over the whole room, with the faint sound of keyboards and hushed voices.  
You hated going to the bank, but there were times when it was inevitable. No one else could go, so it was up to you.  
The person in line in front of you moved up a step, and the whole line shifted with them.  
You checked the time again.  
4:37 glowed back at you, same as the last time you checked. It hadn’t even been a minute.  
You shifted on your feet, looking up at the bank teller, she was helping someone three people ahead of you.  
The main reason you hated the bank was it because was so dry. No paintings on the walls, no smiles on faces. The whole place screamed industry. Formal, cold.  
You looked at the sole plant in the corner for the fifth time since you walked in. It was the only thing that wasn’t grey or white.  
You heard the door open and glanced to see someone walk in. They seemed to ignore the line and walk right passed everyone. You heard some murmur and a “hey!” Come from behind you.  
As he passed you, you got a better look at him. He had a hoodie on, and a big bag by his side.  
Your mind went to athlete, until you noticed he was wearing dress shoes. This caught your eye so you put your phone down, now giving the stranger your full attention.  
He walked to the center of the room and stopped.  
You barley had the time to whisper “what the-“ before he pulled out a gun and the room erupted in screams.  
You ducked instinctively as he shot twice at the ceiling and yelled “everyone on the ground!”  
“You!” He pointed at the teller with his gun. “Get everyone out here. Cause if I go back in those offices and find someone, I’m going to shoot them.”  
Someone whimpered and you heard the woman behind you let out a sob.  
The girl he pointed at ran through the doorway behind her, and about a minute later a few people came through it with thier hands up. About four more people trickled in, followed by the teller.  
It made sense that these were all the people that worked here, it was a small bank after all, and you didn’t think the shaking girl would leave anyone back there, in the offices.  
The man with the gun motioned the bank workers to the large opening in the middle of the bank and told everyone to get in a circle.  
He walked around to everyone and collected thier phones. You kept your eyes on the ground as you gave your phone up willingly, and he tossed in in a pile in the middle with the other. As he moved on to the next person, you looked up to see who else was in here. Across from you a middle aged man held his wife’s shoulder and scowled at the robbers back. You scanned the other faces and you heart dropped as you saw a woman with her child’s face buried in her shirt.  
There was an old woman with furrowed brows that stared across the room, clutching her pants.  
A man close to you pulled a picture out of his wallet and kissed it.  
You looked down at it and could make out the face of a woman and a teen girl, presumably his wife and daughter.  
‘Oh god.’ You thought. They all have families.  
You looked up at the ceiling and blinked away the oncoming tears.  
The sound of shots snapped you back to the present, as the man shot the pile of phones.  
The child started to cry loudly.  
The bank teller, who you could now tell wasn’t a day over 25, looked up at the man.  
“Please, just take the money and go.”  
The man smiled as he knelt in front of her.  
“But sweety, I’m not here for the money,” he then got up and addressed the whole room. “I’m here to have fun.”  
—————-  
Your mouth felt dry.  
The man waltzed over to the counter and jumped up to sit on it, getting a clear view of the whole room.  
“Who wants to play a game?” He said with another evil smile.  
He made eye contact with a few people before landing his eyes on one of the bank workers.  
“You sir, what’s the name of a game?”  
“What?”he responded, confused.  
“The NAME, of a GAME. Like children play. A game”  
The man hopped down from the counter, visible agitated.  
“Uh um, duc-duck duck g-goose”  
He stuttered out.  
The man laughed giddily.  
“Perfect.” He purred, and it made you cringe.  
He walked around and tapped the people on the head, saying “duck, duck, duck,” until he stopped at a woman and yelled “goose!” The skipped around the circle. She stood up and followed him, stumbling on her trembling legs. He reached her spot and sat down with a huge smile.  
The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at him.  
He stood up shaking his head.  
“Too slow, you loose.”  
He pointed his gun and shot her, she fell before they started to scream. 

You couldn’t make a sound.  
You couldn’t tear your eyes away from her body. Her eyes were still open.  
Someone gagged.  
You understood, you felt yourself getting nauseous too.  
The man smiled again, gesturing to the room.  
“Who else wants to play a game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: yes this does occur in the show timeline. The phone the reader has in the beginning is one of those good old flip phones. Those were the days


	2. Games

He walked around the inside of the circle, stopping in front of a little girl holding her mother.  
“What game should we play, sweetie?” He asked as he knelt down to her level. Her mother pulled her closer.  
Your brain started to run wild. You couldn’t just let this girl die, and no doubt her mother would save her but that would just force this girl to watch the death of her parent.  
Your eyes darted around the room. There wasn’t exactly a hero among us. I guess that’s what no one realizes. When shit goes down, everyone just wants to stay alive.  
Some one said “leave her alone!” Another called out “yeah!”  
But when the ‘robber’ turned around everyone sat quietly. He looked from face to face, the gun pointed lazily at the air.  
“Anyone have any better ideas?” He asked, once again looming over the room.  
An idea started to form in your brain and you stood up before you could stop yourself.  
“Hide and seek” you said louder than you wanted to.  
The man practically slithered up to you, standing only a few inches from your face.  
There were a few seconds of silence before he turned and addressed the other hostages with a smile.  
“Swell! Who else shall play with us?” He boomed.  
“No” you said quickly. You had the rough sketch of a plan and it would only work if you were the only one playing.  
He looked at you with curiosity.  
“Just me. The office is small, if there’s to many people it won’t be fun.”  
You explained, willing him to agree. Another painful few seconds of silence before he laughed and said “I guess your right.” His eyes flashed black for a second when he said “just us then.”  
It made your whole body shiver.  
He grabbed your arm and dragged you to the doorway to the offices.  
“Go hide, sweetheart,” he whispered, then faced the people telling them to count out loud with him.  
“30,” the man said, “29, 28-“ the crowd slowly started to join.  
You turned toward the offices. The decision of where to hide would be a matter of life or death. You had always been good at this game when you were young, but you weren’t playing with 10 year olds anymore.  
You were hiding from a murderer.  
“23, 22” the crowd boomed. It sounded like the count down to your death. Fuck.  
You really hoped your plan would work. You got down on your knees and moved the chair out from the desk, then got under it and pulled the chair back in.  
In your past experience if there was a hiding place right next to the seeker, they would walk right passed you in their excitement. And the longer he was looking for you, the more time the others had to try and get away.  
If you were lucky, because you were so close to the door, you might even be able to get away.  
Then again that’s all assuming that he doesn’t find you right away.  
“10, 9, 8,” you tried to squeeze yourself as close to the back corner as possible, holding onto the wheel of the chair so it wouldn’t slide out. Now all you could do was pray. Tears started to spill out of your eyes.  
“Ready or not here I come!” He yelled racing passed you.  
You heard him banging on other desks, throwing papers off shelves, and overturning tables. Your whole body was shaking. He sounded further away so you started to push the chair out a bit, then tried to slowly crawl out of the desk.  
Suddenly the doors to the bank flew open and about ten men flooded the hallway.  
“This is the police! Freeze, put your hands where we can see them!” Shoes came to a stop next to your head. You looked down the office to see the man walk towards the cops with his gun pointed at the roof. He saw you and smiled.  
“See you soon, sweetheart.” He sneered, then a black shape curled out of his mouth and flew into an air vent.  
He slumped to the ground as the police surrounded him, so you got up and ran out.  
—————  
After the police questioned you and the others, you were told that he was dead, and the black smoke was likely vapor from a suicide pill he activated.  
You supposed you were safe now that he was dead, but every time you blinked you could still see him smiling at you with black eyes.  
It was haunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah the monster is reveal. Cue the entrance of our favorite duo!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was supposed to resemble the opening scene of the show where we meet the monster (before the theme song)  
> That’s why there was no Sam or Dean. They will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Also please comment to tell me what if you want the reader to be gendered on not.


End file.
